


Lying In Wait

by flawedamythyst



Series: Sergeant Snuggles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Clint Barton, Using Sniper Training For the Power Of Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: The sofa was too large with only two of them on it, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t curled up so close that most of the rest of the Avengers could probably fit in the free space.Clint and Bucky discuss their plans for the evening. Unrepentant snuggling schmoop.





	Lying In Wait

The sofa was too large with only two of them on it, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t curled up so close that most of the rest of the Avengers could probably fit in the free space.

Clint was resting almost entirely on top of him, eyes shut as Bucky slowly stroked over his hair and thought about all the things they should probably be doing.

“Hey, Clint,” he eventually managed. “Hey, you asleep?”

Clint made a negative-sounding humming noise that meant he was about ninety percent asleep, but still awake enough for Bucky to not feel guilty about bothering him. Bucky stopped stroking over his hair and poked a finger into his ribs instead, causing an unhappy protest and a squirm that nearly ended with Clint’s knee going in completely the wrong place.

“Hey, let me up, then you can go back to sleep.”

“Nope,” muttered Clint, gripping at Bucky as if he had a hope in hell of keeping him there if Bucky decided to just move. “No, nope, you’re staying.”

Bucky glanced up at the ceiling as if it would give him strength. “I need to pee, c’mon man.”

One of Clint’s eyes cracked open so that he could glare at him. “Nope,” he said again, then patted vaguely at Bucky’s stomach. “Super-soldier bladder. Just wait.” His eye dropped shut again.

“Dude, you know that’s not how it works,” protested Bucky.

“Snipers don’t get pee breaks,” said Clint, with a sage air that meant he had to be quoting someone.

Bucky poked at his ribs again, earning himself a glare from both eyes this time. “Yeah, but I’m not lying in wait for anyone right now.”

“Wrong,” said Clint. “We both are.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. “We are?”

“Yep. We’re lying in wait for our boyfriends,” said Clint, finally lifting his head off Bucky’s chest, although only to fix him with a determined look. “Because, by my calculations, at some point in the next hour, Steve is going to lose his temper over how long Tony has been holed up in his workshop and march down there to drag him out for food, water and rest. They’ll come up here and we’ll get take out, then Steve will try to nag Tony into going to bed, Tony will insist that he’s fine, ‘totally awake, never been more alert, don’t know where you get these scandalous accusations from, Cap’,” Clint’s Tony impression was pretty much dead on, and Bucky couldn’t hold in a snigger. “He’ll insist on staying up, so we’ll all end up on this sofa together, watching some movie that Tony will manage five minutes of before he falls asleep.”

Bucky considered that. “You’ve got it all worked out.”

Clint put his head back down on Bucky’s shoulder and nodded as he shut his eyes again. “So, you just need to lie in wait with me for a bit.”

“Nope,” said Bucky. “See, what that sounds like is that I’m gonna spend most of my evening at the bottom of a pile of my boyfriends, which sounds pretty nice, but I definitely want to pee before we get that far.” He wrapped his metal arm around Clint, doing his best to get a grip despite Sergeant Snuggles hampering his motion, and prepared to just move him by force.

“Noooo,” whined Clint, clinging on tighter. “You’re ruining my preparation. I need to nap.”

“Sounds like we’re going to be napping all evening,” Bucky pointed out, but he did let go for the moment. He couldn’t quite bring himself to dislodge Clint when he was making that unhappy face.

Clint shook his head, resettling himself over Bucky. “You know I’m shit at falling asleep during a movie,” he said. “And it’s not going to be _all_ evening. Because once the movie’s over and Tony’s woken up to see Steve’s smug ‘I told you that you needed rest’ face, he’s going to prove that he’s awake and up for anything by instigating some really athletic sex. I need to be all rested up before we get to that if I’m going to keep up with two super-soldiers and Tony when he’s trying to prove a point.”

Okay, Bucky was impressed, because now Clint had said it, he could see that that was exactly how this was going to work out. “How come you’re so good at knowing exactly what we’re all going to do?”

Clint just shrugged. “I guess I pay attention to the things I love. Which is how I know you’re totally going to let me get away with falling asleep on you right now.”

Bucky looked at his ruffled hair and relaxed face, and the way he’d shifted so that his forehead was within reach of Bucky’s lips if lifted his head only a few inches and sighed. “Yeah, okay, fine,” he muttered.

A tiny, happy smile crossed Clint’s face.

“Enjoy your nap,” said Bucky, resigning himself to his role as human mattress. “I’m totally going to pee when the take out gets here, though.”

“Right,” agreed Clint, his voice already falling back into a sleepy murmur. “You’d be getting up anyway, you always like to glare at delivery guys in case they’re evil.”

Clint was right, Bucky did like doing that. And not just because they might be evil, but because sometimes they ogled Bucky’s totally awesome and hot boyfriends. That wasn’t allowed.

He gave in to temptation and leaned in to kiss Clint’s forehead and then looked back up at the ceiling, wondering which particular brand of athletic sex Tony was going instigate later. Was he going to need to limber up?


End file.
